My Sharona
by lizziealex
Summary: Semi-songfic to My Sharona by the Knack. It's the night after the dance and Patrick is determined to forget... T for future happenings. slightly OOC
1. Regret

**I don't own 10 things nor do I own My Sharona.**

**This is a Katrick fic. (: **

_Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one. When you gonna give me some time, Sharona? Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run. _

Patrick couldn't get her off his mind. The stupid Stratford girl! AG! He aggravated him so much. And yet...

No, he couldn't think of the 'any yet'... He was Patrick freaking Verona! He was not going to let little miss perfect (whether or not it was true) get to him. He couldn't... He would just hang around the little skanks that made her so mad, that she would stay away.... right? He hoped so... This had to work.

The night after the dance, he was sitting in his room, his feet up on the bed. His mom had just got done yelling at him cause of the arrest.

"You should have known better! I don't work for YOUR college fund so YOU can fuck it up!"

"Mom! RE-LAX," I said calmly, "I'll do better, okay? It wasn't even my fault."

"OH yeah? Whose was it?"

"Tommy's!"

"Riiiiight. I'm sure it wasn't that Karen girl..."

"KAT, Mom. KAT"

"Whatever! She's a bad influence obviously," my mother falsely accused.

"I'm 18. Leave it alone. I can mess up if I want."

His mom left his room and he lay back on his bed, contemplating Kat.

_She's not a bad influence...._ his subconscious told him. _She's probably good for you. _

He sighed and sat up, grabbing his phone. He punched her number into his phone and called her.

Straight. To. Voice. Mail.

_What the hell? Is her phone off or is she ignoring me? I hope it's the former..._ he thought, _Did I really just ask myself that? Why do I care about her...?_

He was not thinking rationally.

Time to go to sleep and hope things looked better in the morning...

**-Fin-**

**Well... That was really bad. D':**

**Tell me what you think! 3**


	2. Back again?

**As usual, I don't own 10 things I hate about you OR My Sharona. /: I wish I did.**

_Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind_

The sound of The Knack was coming through his speakers as he stirred. He couldn't remember why he was still in his jeans and t-shirt, but soon as he took in his room that it was because he had fallen asleep. And since he had been planning to go see Kat last night, he had his bag all packed up.

"Ughh…" he groaned as he grabbed his head. His head was going to explode if he didn't explain to her what happened. He picked up his phone to see a new message from… No, it couldn't be…

_Sorry it seems like I'm ignoring you... My dad is... crazy and thought I was sexting… You know how he is. /: Text me back soon. 3 Kat_

3 Kat? Really? Did she really think she could get away with that?

'Now now, Verona, think rationally. Maybe she sent out a mass text… And she always puts 3 Kat on her messages. Relax!' he thought to himself.

_It's cool, Kat. Haha… I'll talk to you soon, I'm on my way over now. You best be waiting, Rapunzel… _

His heart sped up as he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. His mom was passed out in her bed with some guy she had brought home last night. Patrick sighed as he scrawled out a note and set it on the counter.

He grabbed his bike and started it up. It might be 8:30 on a Sunday morning, but most of the people on his block had just fallen asleep anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. As he put his helmet on, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have her on the back of it.

As he thought about that, he automatically got to her house, and climbed up to her balcony.

She was dancing around and smiling, happier than he'd ever seen her. Maybe she would be… What the hell was he thinking!

He tapped on the glass and she jumped, turning off her music and climbing out her window.

"Yes?" she looked at me with annoyance.

"I came by to apologize for not coming back at the dance."

"Really? And here I thought you were selling Girl Scout cookies…"

"Don't even start. I feel so bad about that…"

"It's fine. No big whoop."

"Really…?"

"Yeah. You wanna come in?"

"Sure…"


	3. Come in

**Need I repeat that I don't own 10 things? Really?**

As he climbs through her window, he hears "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett and The Black Hearts… He never thought he would be in her room when she's playing music. Maybe it's her escape too…

"You have… Records? I never took you for some one who listens to vinyl," he said to her.

"Yeah, they were my mom's…" Patrick can tell she doesn't wanna talk about her mom anymore…

He sits on her bed and looks into her eyes, "Katherina?"

"Yes, Verona?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the dance. I got arrested, but the charges were dropped. I promise I'll never leave you alone again. Please forgive me. Please?"

She looks pensive, and then, "I guess. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" she leans in to kiss me, and I lean in at the same time.

When their lips met, Patrick felt like the room's temperature went up about 20 degrees. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed kisses down his jaw, on to his neck and to his shoulder. He could tell she was somewhat experienced… Not that he would expect that from Katherina "Perfect" Stratford.

Wait, why was he thinking about this!? He had the girl of his dreams kissing him and he was thinking about how good she was in bed?! What the hell?!

"Patrick…"

"Yes, Kat?"

"I think I might love you. I mean, I can't get you out of my mind, and, if anyone else had ditched me at the dance, I would have ignored them for the next year. But you… You're different," she blushed as she said this.

"Oh Kat…" he kissed her red cheek and whispered, "I love you, too. Will you be mine?"

"Do you mean it? Cause you know I'm difficult…"

"Oh trust me, I think I can handle it."

After that, they trailed off into spooning and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Kat's alarm went off at 5:30 am. Jesus, why did she get up so early?

She stirred, but didn't get up, she wanted to stay in this.. compromising position with Patrick Verona forever.

"Oooooooh, Kat has a b-," Bianca suddenly had a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Bianca! HUSH!" Kat said quickly, "Dad cannot know Patrick was here. Please, Bianca."

Bianca nodded and asked, "Do you have any foundation? I need some…"

Kat nodded and rummaged through her drawer, "Here. Now go!"

When Bianca left, Kat came towards Patrick and said, "I need to change. You can either watch, and be creepy, or you can look away. Your choice."

"I'll watch," he said with a smile.

She sighed and pulled off her pyjamas, thanking the deities that her father was gone.


	4. What will become of us?

**Still don't own 10 Things… Why do you keep asking?**

Patrick was mesmerized by the flat expanse of skin that she was exposing by changing in front of her. She was going along her normal routine of trying to decide what to wear to school. She grabbed a skirt and some black plaid tights with a "Modest Mouse" shirt. She looked…. Hot. And Patrick wasted no time letting her know.

"Wow. I didn't know you could look like a girl," he teased, brushing the hair off her neck and softly kissing it, "So what do we do today? Hold hands or bicker like we always do?"

"I don't know… I've never been with someone before. What about you?"

"Uhm… I'd really rather not tell you about that…" he looked down and away.

"Oh… Okay," she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He snuck out the window as she ran downstairs.

"Bianca! Hurry up!"

"I'm right here, Kat," Bianca said, coming from the kitchen.

They got into Kat's car and drove to school.

__

When Kat pulled into school, and saw Patrick, her heart sped up, even though she had just seen him.

"Oooh, there's Patrick Ver-o-nah! He's waaaaaaiting for you," Bianca teased.

"Yeah… waiting for me… I guess he is,"

When Kat got out of the car, Patrick came up and kissed her for the first time, and her knees went weak, "Whoa."

"Yeah…" Patrick's knees had gone weak too, and they were holding on to each other so they wouldn't fall over, "Haha… Uhm,"

Kat blushed and took his hand, walking into school. They, as expected, were stared at. Joey and Bianca looked at them with a little bit of confusion, but Kat just nodded at Bianca and smiled.

"This is weird…" Patrick whispered at her locker.

"A little, but that's okay, I don't like doing what people expect," Kat shot back

Patrick leaned down, kissed her and walked away.

_Patrick,_

_Hey… I'm not so good at this whole not writing thing, but maybe if you wanna, we can hang out till tomorrow? My dad doesn't come wake me up, so you could spend the night… If you wanna do it. _

_Love,_

_Kat._


End file.
